


The Beach and the Fighters

by Isbus



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Family like relationships, M/M, Maybe some more I don’t take tags seriously, Papa F.A.N.G, The mention of Cammy White, The over used word ‘lord’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbus/pseuds/Isbus
Summary: Shadaloo goes to the beach to find they’re not alone





	1. Sunny day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edarae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beach Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562745) by [Edarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edarae/pseuds/Edarae). 



“Alright, Lord, is everyone ready?” F.A.N.G (Now on I say “Fang” for easy sakes) asks. The sun is shining and the Beach isn’t too far from the base so the Beach is in the summer plans. 

“Yes. Are you ready?” Bison asks in response. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and sandals. It was funny to see him in a dad look but it was not worth laughing at. 

“Oh. Yes.” Fang wore a purple unbuttoned button up, clear gloves made of the same material as his clothes and purple swim trunks. He decided to keep his hat at the base in case of losing it or getting sand in it. “Let’s get going! Nyeh heh!” He laughed. He took a glimpse into the back seat to see Balrog and Ed squishing Vega in the middle. Vega done his best to look hot but being squished made him look hilarious. 

“Let’s get moving as fast as we can.” Vega mumbled. Rather then his mask concealing his face, a pair of shades did. 

“Why? Can’t handle your ‘brothers’ showin’ ya love?” Ed teased. “We should have a road trip.” Balrog and Ed fist bumped. 

“We shouldn’t have a road trip.” Vega and Ed got to arguing. 

“Shut up! I could get a head ache.” Bison, thinking more about himself then the well being of the back seat people, intervened. “Besides, Fang’s the driver- complain to him.” He grinned. 

As they continued to argue, Fang continues to drive. He boils up like a tea pot, waiting to shout. “Alright, calm down! You’re like children!” 

“Vega started it.” Ed responds. 

“I don’t care who started it! Don’t make me turn this car around!” They all go quiet. “Good kiddies.” 

 

TIME SKIP, BROUGHT TO YOU BY: Papa F.A.N.G 

 

“We’re finally here.” Fang sighs. “That traffic...” 

“A beautiful day, ruined by such a thing. Putas.” Vega exited flamboyantly. “Oh look. We’re not alone.” 

“Of course we’re not alone! This isn’t our private beach!” Fang walked over to where Vega was standing. “Oh frikty frack.”


	2. Splash and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun comes

At the beach were enemies. From Cammy White to Charlie Nash. “Ergh! When we finally have a relaxing day, those idiots have to ruin it!” Fang shouted quietly. He didn’t want to make TOO much of a ruckus. 

“We’re still going to have a calm and fun day.” Bison shushed Fang. “Isn’t that right?” He smiled with the same grin he wears multiple times. 

“Yes, that’s true, Lord Bison.” Fang nodded amd got to walking forward. The sand was hot between Fang’s toes. It was welcoming to those who got ready to jump into water. 

Fang found a spot for him and his master to sit. He quickly got two towel for them both and an umbrella to keep them from the sun. 

As Fang was getting everything set up, Bison waited. “Bison! Get ready for a sonic boom!” Guile rushed up and got ready to punch him, but immediately got blocked by Bison’s psycho power. 

“This is a day for relaxing, live a little.” He pushed him back with Guile’s fist. After that, everything was all set up so he sat down on the red towel. “Please tell me these are beach towels.” 

“I would never use the towels we use to bathe!” Fang sits down with him. 

Ed and Balrog were some of the first to go in. Ed just got pushed in. “Damn it! You got my clothes wet!” Balrog laughed. “Oh well.” He removed his hoodie and jeans which revealed a tough chest and a teal speedo “Hey could ya take them back to where we’re sitting?” He tossed his clothes to Balrog. 

“Ugh.” Balrog walked over to the teal and blue, with red stripes, towels. He sat his clothes down on the teal one. Since he was there, he took of his jacket. Without the jacket you could see the blue trunks. “Ready for a splash, Ed?” He ran to the water a jumped in the water, this triggered a big splash. 

“Damn Bal!” Ed cheered. They continued to talk and mess around. 

“Come on Nash! This water is perfect!” Guile stood in the water waiting for his friend to come into the water with him. But Charlie just sat on the orange and green towel under an umbrella. 

“Nah bud. That would be a no for- h-Hey!” Bison pushed Nash into the water. He fell into Guile’s arms. “Heh. I guess I AM going to water.” He smiled. They suddenly go for a kiss. 

“This view is beautiful. Or at least it would be if there weren’t any of these pesky-!” Fang calms down when feeling himself pushed closer to Bison. 

“The view is fine. Especially when I have my second hand man to sit with me.” He smiled. Fang smiled back. Bison layer a kiss on Fang’s forehead which made him smile more and blush. Fang tries for a kiss but is interrupted. 

“Get a room!” Ed yells. 

“Shut up! You know you love Balrog!” Fang shouts back. 

“Do you actually love me?” Balrog asks, staring into Ed’s eyes. 

“More as a dad...” 

“Well I love you like a son!” Balrog exclaims while smiling like a proud father. “Come on son! Let’s splash like men!” They get into a water fight.


	3. A story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end...

“Hmph. It was a weird site.” Urien sits in his tuxedo with Helen. 

“Of course Lord urien. This is very weird.” Helen makes a note. “So when’s the end of the story?” 

“Hold on. ‘And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Vega. He forgot his sunscreen.’ There. That’s the end.” 

“I wonder what everyone is doing now?” 

“They’re probably at the beach, relaxing.” Urien closes the book. “Well that’s the end. So shoo!” Helen rushes off. “That means you too.”


End file.
